


Vieramann

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost the vieramann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vieramann

The vieramann dwelt not in villages, as did the viera, but always wandering in the Wood. They spread the pollen of the malboro flowers and culled the panthers.

In the spring, fifty years ago, Jote took her sisters to the centre of the Wood, but the vieramann did not come. The viera searched, but the vieramann could not be found.

Viera who left the Mist-rich air of the Wood dried up, no longer bled in the spring, but they could search.

"Have you found them," asked Jote, asked her sisters, asked the Green Wood.

Fran could only shake her head.


End file.
